Forever Katie and Hikaru: Side Story: Engagement
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Katie has been suddenly dragged out on a day in London by her boyfriend, Hikaru. Seems innocent enough. But when she finds herself kidnapped by her best friends, and no boyfriend to save her, she begins to suspect something. Is it really as innocent as it seems? A.N: Title is susceptible to change, as I have not reached this far in the story yet. (Cover designed by ygosexual)


**Hey guys! I've got another KatieXHikaru oneshot for you to read! I hope you like it!**

**P.S.: I know we haven't reached this part in the story, all of you who are reading the series for this, but I just loved the thought of this scene and felt like writing it!**

* * *

**Engagement**

"Hikaru, where on earth are you taking me now?"

Hikaru just smiled as he dragged his girlfriend along. "You'll see."

The two of them were in England; London to be specific. Katie was studying there, as she had been for the past few years, to get her Physics degree at Kings College University, and to avoid her having to travel back to Japan for the holidays, Hikaru had flown there instead, overcoming his fear of window seats and heights. Well, he had travelled with Kaoru, so it hadn't been too hard.

That day, Hikaru had decided to take her out for a day around London, taking her first to Westfield to do some shopping with her, and then to the Velodrome for a tour of one of her favourite places in the capital, and finally to Buckingham Palace for a little walk in the beautiful gardens. Katie had loved the day out with her long-time boyfriend of six years, but now he was taking her somewhere, and she had no clue where it was.

She huffed, trying to pull the blindfold off her eyes. "Hika! I don't like being pulled along like this!"

Hikaru just chuckled. "Don't worry; we'll be there soon."

"And where, exactly, is _there_?" his girlfriend demanded.

"Somewhere." He continued to pull her along the paths, dodging in and out of other tourists, before he finally got where he needed them to be. "Right, Katie, don't be alarmed."

Katie frowned. "Alarmed? By what?"

"I'm gonna push you."

"Wait, what? Why?" She yelped at he pushed her back into something, causing her to stumble back until she hit a wall. Then she heard a door shut. "Hey!" She reached up and pulled off her blindfold.

She found herself in a room. It was a small room, much like a changing room in a clothing store, with wooden panelled walls and stone flooring. There was a bench to one side of the little room, with little clothes pegs hanging above it, and one of the pegs had a hanger on it that held an item of clothing that was hidden by a plastic covering. In front of her, there was a cloth curtain that was the height of the whole changing room.

Katie was torn between finding out what was underneath the plastic sheet and what was on the other side of the curtain, which she had now come to the conclusion that it was the only entrance and exit.

This problem was solved, however, when the curtains were suddenly drawn back.

"Hey!" Katie cried out, shielding her eyes from the sudden light. When she opened her eyes, she gaped at who she saw.

Andrea and Rebecca stood at the entrance, smiling widely.

"What the…?"

Andrea grinned. "Hey, Katie!"

Katie groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get you ready," Rebecca explained.

Katie frowned. "For what?"

The two girls, Andrea and Rebecca, shared a look before turning back to Katie. "We're not allowed to tell. We pinky-swore not to."

Katie blinked before huffing. "You two will never grow up, will you?"

"Nope." They both walked into the changing room, picking up the hanger and drawing the curtain shut before pulling off the plastic covering.

Katie's eyes widened. "Wh-wha…?" She yelped as the girls, her best friends, began to pull her clothes off. "H-hey! Wait! Help!"

* * *

Katie cried out in surprise as she was quickly whirled away.

The young adult had been forced, literally, into a dress that she recognised from earlier on that day, as she had chosen it herself. Once she had been forced into the dress, her best friends had wasted no time in forcing her to wear matching shoes and accessories.

And the whole time, the redhead had been protesting.

"Hey!" Katie cried as she was pushed into another room. This room, however, was far bigger.

It was more like a salon… maybe because it actually was a salon. There were spinny chairs along one wall, each of them facing a fairly large mirror that sat on top of a makeup table that had curlers, straighteners, and various pieces of makeup on it. On the opposite wall, there were sinks for washing hair in, and against the far wall there were waiting chairs.

But Katie didn't exactly have the time to go and sit in those waiting chairs. Instead, she was grabbed by two more people and dragged over to the hair washing area.

"Wha…?!"

Mukta grinned as she sat Katie down. "Hello!"

Eglé held up a pair of scissors, an evil grin on her face. "Hehehe…"

* * *

"Okay, and, open!"

Katie opened her eyes and gasped.

She looked beautiful.

Eglé and Mukta had applied just the right amount of makeup to her face, bringing out her features. Only light makeup had been applied, mainly so that she didn't look like a tart.

Her hair had also been done up, courtesy of Mukta and her skills with hair straighteners and curlers.

"So, what do you think?" they two asked.

Katie smiled. "I love it!" She turned to them with a frown. "But what's going on?"

Mukta and Eglé shared a look. "We're not allowed to tell," they answered.

Suddenly, someone ran into the room. "Blindfold her! We have to get going!"

Katie frowned and tried to turn around, recognising the voice, when a blindfold was quickly forced onto her face. She squeaked. "H-hey! What's going on?!"

She felt herself being pushed out of the salon and nearly stumbled. "Guys! Where are you taking me? Hello?"

She yelped as she felt herself being pushed into a vehicle. "Guys! Where are you taking me?!"

"Not gonna tell!"

She pouted. "Guys!"

She heard a door shut. "Guys?"

And then the engine started.

"Wait, what?! Guys?!"

* * *

Hikaru stood nervously, wringing his hands. He had never felt this nervous in his life. He ran a hand through his ash-brown hair as he bit his lip, his breathing rate increasing as he began to hyperventilate.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru stayed glued to the spot. "K-K-Kao…?"

Kaoru walked over to his brother and rubbed his back comfortingly, hoping to calm the older twin down. He handed him a paper bag, which Hikaru quickly took and began using to calm himself down. Kaoru smiled a little.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

Hikaru nodded as he finally calmed down. "It's… it's gonna change my entire life…" He bit his lip. "This could make me the happiest guy alive, or break me into tiny pieces…"

Kaoru slung an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Hikaru, you do know she loves you too much to say 'no', right?"

Hikaru bit his lip. "I know she loves me, but it isn't going to stop her from saying no…"

"Is that pessimism I hear?"

Hikaru scowled, looking away from Kaoru. "Shut up."

Kaoru just chuckled. "You'll be fine, Hikaru, okay?" He turned his brother to face him. "Look at what you've done to your hair…" He immediately began fixing it to make it look presentable.

Hikaru pouted, but let Kaoru fix his hair. "Thank you," he told his brother quietly.

Kaoru just smiled. "You're welcome, Hikaru." He brushed down his brother's shirt and blazer, smoothing out the creases, before stepping back. "There. That's far more presentable."

Hikaru smiled and nervously slipped his hand into his back pocket. "Are they on their way?" he asked, sounding far calmer than he had been just minutes before.

Kaoru pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and unlocked it, checking his texts. "Yeah, she is. Well, _they_ are. And she's with them. So yeah, she's on her way."

Hikaru just blinked at his brother. "That was long and unnecessary."

"I know."

Just then, a limo pulled up outside the park.

Hikaru tensed, beginning to feel nervous again.

Kaoru smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Hikaru." He turned and walked off.

Hikaru sighed, wringing his hands again, before taking a deep breath, and waiting.

* * *

Katie sighed as she was pulled out of the vehicle. As soon as she'd been sat down, she knew that it was a limo. She'd sat in one enough times to know the feel of it and how it sounded.

And this meant that, in one way or another, Hikaru was involved.

When the limo finally came to a stop, she was thoroughly tired with her friends and their antics.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" she demanded as she was dragged somewhere. "Because I'm getting really annoyed now…"

And then they stopped.

And her blindfold was pulled off.

* * *

Hikaru looked up when he heard footsteps echoing down the pathway.

He was standing in the middle of Hyde Park, which he'd managed to get Kyoya to rent out for him for the whole evening. Not far from where he was standing, a picnic blanket had been set up; it was much like the one that had been used the day that they had actually started dating. In fact, it was the exact same blanket.

On the blanket sat a picnic basket filled to the brim with food, and the blanket also had a lantern on it for light. A vase filled with pink roses and early purple orchids stood on the blanket as well, adding colour.

Hikaru's heart nearly stopped when he saw Katie.

Her dress flowed down to her knees, and it was a green satin dress that flowed from her waist downwards. She wore a pair of silver heels that went with the dress, as well as a silver friendship charm bracelet on her wrist. Around her neck hung two lockets – one a golden heart from her birthday the year they had started dating, and the other a silver heart from the year after, at Christmas. Both had images of Hikaru and herself in them – the golden one of him with his original red hair, and the silver one of him with his dark hair. Her hair had been done up, curled tightly and put up into a ponytail. Her fringe had been straightened and hung over one of her eyes cutely, causing her to constantly blow it out of her face. In her hair she wore a silver Alice-band, which lay just behind her fringe. But what Hikaru found the most amazing was her makeup.

It was subtle, highlighting her pale skin and giving it a bit of colour in a way that Hikaru thought made her look absolutely beautiful. She had green eyeshadow on, and had dark mascara on as well to bring out the blue in her eyes. Her nails had even been painted green to match her dress.

She looked stunning.

For the first time in what felt like years, Hikaru was speechless.

Katie blushed as she walked up to him. "Hi," she greeted quietly.

He just stared at her before a huge smile broke out on his face. "You're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined…" he told her quietly.

She blushed darkly. "Thank you." She looked at his outfit.

He wore a fairly formal outfit, with dark trousers and black formal shoes, with a crisp white untucked shirt that had the top button left open. He wore a black jacket over the top with a white handkerchief in the top pocket, and his dark hair was kept in its usual, slightly messy style. His eyes looked bright in the light coming from… _was that a lantern?_

"You look dashing, Hika…"

He grinned and pulled her into a tender kiss, pulling away about a minute later and resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled softly at him. "So, what is this that you're planning? Is it a date?"

He nodded, keeping down the rising blush. "Y-yeah." He kissed her forehead. "Shall we sit, my dear lady?"

Katie smiled and nodded, leaning against him as he led her over to the blanket. She gasped when they reached it. "Is this…?"

Hikaru nodded as they sat down. "It's the exact same one that we used the day we first kissed."

She smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "Where did you find this?"

"Up in Andrea's attic. She's kept it there for years…" He reached out for the basket and carefully lifted its lid, revealing the food inside.

Katie gasped, and she felt like she was seventeen again.*****

Everything in there was exactly as it had been all those years ago. The bacon sandwiches, the double chocolate chip muffins, the mint chocolate chip ice cream… the sodas…

"Hikaru…"

He smiled. "I… I wanted to make this a night to remember…"

She kissed him softly. "This is definitely a night to remember." She took a bacon sandwich. "Although, this isn't the ideal thing to eat for dinner…"

He chuckled and took a sandwich before biting into it, grinning. He'd forgotten how good these actually tasted… he hadn't had one since the girls had moved back to England to study.

The two ate their meal happily, talking and laughing much like they had as teenagers. They generally enjoyed each other's company. Katie didn't have as many sandwiches as she would have liked, seeing as Hikaru finished the majority of them quite quickly, but she made up for it with the double chocolate chip muffins and the ice cream. She smiled and leaned against Hikaru as she ate happily.

It was a warm summer evening in London, as had been failed to mention before, and the two were enjoying their evening together.

Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arm around Katie's waist as he finished his muffin. Once he was done, he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Mmmm… I love you so much…"

She smiled as she finished her ice cream and muffin. "I love you too…"

He looked up to meet her eyes and kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Her arms went up around his neck as she closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

It wasn't long before the kiss became more passionate, and about ten minutes later the two lay on the park grass, their foreheads pressed together, both of them breathing deeply. Sometime during the make out session, Hikaru had lost his jacket.

Katie smiled softly at her boyfriend. "I… I love you… so much…"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you more…"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, and that was when Hikaru decided to make his move.

"Katie?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You… you do know that I love you very much, right?"

She frowned slightly. "Yes…"

"Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel like the happiest man alive. We've been dating for what, six or so years?"

She nodded.

"And during that time you've seen me at my highest, my lowest, my healthiest, and my least healthy moments."

Katie finally decided to sit up. "Hikaru, where are you going with this?"

He took a deep breath and sat up as well, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Katie… I… I want this to last. Forever. I want us to live together, and have a family together, and grow old together, and love each other until the end of time itself."

Katie blinked, tears beginning to come to her eyes. "Hikaru…"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. With one swift movement, he managed to open the box single-handedly, revealing what was inside.

Katie gasped.

Inside the box, embedded in a small pillow, lay a silver ring******. It was a fairly simple design, with the band of silver staying as one band until it reached the top of the ring before it made the shape of an eye, with a pale blue topaz as the iris.

"It… it's beautiful…" she whispered.

Hikaru cleared his throat nervously. "K-Katie Elizabeth Brigden… will you spend the rest of my life with me?" He gave her a small, hopeful smile. "Will you marry me?"

She looked down into the box and ran her fingers over the ring before looking up, gazing deeply into his amber orbs.

The answer that she gave as she took the ring from the box nearly made his heart stop…

"_Yes_."

* * *

***This will be clarified in The Romance of Katie and Hikaru. I know I haven't exactly reached that part yet... but oh well.**

****The link to the ring is on my account profile page, fyi.**

**So... what do you think?**


End file.
